Eyto dans le MK
by Pinoulelapin
Summary: [OS] Une nuit alors qu'Eyto est en train de continuer sa fiction Delta, il va se retrouver bloquer dans sa narration. Il décidera de se promener sur Google pour chercher de l'aide, mais tout ce qu'il gagnera, c'est un petit tour dans le MK.


**26 Septembre 2016**

* * *

 _ **Maubeuge; Chez Eyto Ikeda**_

* * *

Eyto était comme d'hab en train de continuer d'écrire la suite de sa fiction chérie, intitulée **Delta** , il en était déjà au 131ème chapitre, hé oui quand même.

Son petit ami, Jean-Bob Ikeda était déjà allé se coucher depuis 1 heure car il était déjà minuit passé, hé oui !

Qui était Jean-Bob ? Oh juste un membre lambda de la famille Ikeda complètement fictif que tout le monde peut utiliser sans problème que ça l'arrange car pas besoin de lui demander une permission.

Mais revenons à ce bon vieux Eyto qui venait de se retrouver bloqué à un passage tout con de sa fiction. Et de façon tout aussi naturel qu'un sèche cheveu dans une baignoire, il se mit à causer à voix haute pour exprimer ses pensées.

"Ah la la la la la ! Mais que vais je bien pouvoir mettre dans ce passage !?"

Autant dire que son jeu d'acteur était un savoureux mélange entre Nicolas Cage et Gérard Depardieu, je vous laisse imaginer cela.

Le passage qui lui posait problème était celui ci :

 **Conan s'arrêta devant le Bigfoot près de lui, mouilla son froc.**

 **Il tourna son regard vers Heiji pour lui poser une simple question.**

 **"On fait quoi maintenant ?**

 **\- Rien, car ce malotru ne nous aura pas avec ce simple déguisement peu convainquant !"**

 **Il s'approcha de la bête velu et lui tira alors le visage pour tenter d'ôter le masque. Mais un coup de griffes plus tard, le Détective de l'Ouest perdit la tête.**

 **Conan resta figé face à la créature s'avança vers lui, il était bloqué sur coup là.**

 **Heureusement, un idée de génie lui la tête, et il s'empressa de sourire tel la tête de con qu'il était.**

 **Sa prochaine phrase allait tout changer, pour toujours.**

Voila, il était bloqué sur cette phrase, et rien de vraiment intéressant ne lui venait.

Eyto se gratta la tête pendant quelques minutes puis finalement se décider à aller chercher l'inspiration sur Google.

Car tout le monde le sait, Google il est gentil, il est notre ami !

Il tapa dans la barre de recherche : **Punchline Bigfoot**

Puis regarde entre les différentes suggestions, c'est ainsi que entre deux sites pornos il tomba sur un site intitulé **Vous êtes bloqué dans votre fiction qui s'appelle Delta au niveau d'une Punchline à mettre de la part de Conan face au Bigfoot ? Cliquez ici !**

Le jeu Ikeda était content d'avoir trouvé la perle rare.

"Ça tombe bien, c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait !"

Sans avoir le moindre soupçon, il cliqua sur le lien.

* * *

 **Détective Conan Making Of**

* * *

Eyto : Mais qu'est ce que c'est ce bordel !?

Mary : Bientôt dans le MK, Eyto, devant toi tu as deux pilules.

Eyto : Mais c'est Matrix ça !

Mary : La Pilule Bleu te permettra de te réveiller chez toi en toute sécurité au coté de Jean-Bob, alors que la Pilule Rouge te permettra de vivre dans un Skype et voir ce que ça fait, de subir toutes les conneries de tes persos favoris.

Mary : Quelle pilule prends tu ?

Eyto : La Bleu.

Mary : La Rouge, ça marche.

Mary : Tel est ton choix.

Eyto : Hé mais non, j'ai pris la bleu !

* * *

 **Skype 78,5 -** Eyto dans le MK

Eyto : Bordel de merde.

Eyto : - -'

Akai : Qu'est ce qu'il a encore à bourder Eyto !?

Akai : ^^

Gin : C'est toi qui doit le saoule rien que par ta présence.

Conan : ouuuuuhhhh !

Conan : J'aurais pas aimé !

Akai : Tg

Akai : Pour vous deux.

Ai : Conan, te mets pas à leur niveau.

Ai : Ils n'en valent pas la peine.

Akai : Tg

Gin : TG

Vermouth : tg

Gin : Vermouth, tu sors.

Vermouth : ...

Eyto : Oh non, c'est un cauchemar.

Eyto : Dites moi que je rêve.

Kid : Non, tu ne rêves pas.

Kid : :D

Hakuba : Je suis comme une pute dans un flamby !

Hakuba : XD

*Haruhi a banni Hakuba. Raison : LOL

Haruhi : C'est bien fait pour lui, mdr lol !

Conan : ...

Matsuda : Zizi.

Ai : ...

Conan : Tu sors.

Haruhi : OUAIS TU SORS.

*Matsuda s'est déconnecté.

Eyto : Putain, comment je sors d'ici !?

*MP de Pinou à Eyto : J'arrive pour te sortir d'ici :

Eyto : Hein ?

*Pinou s'est connecté.

Eyto : Pinou, tu peux m'explique ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Pinou : Je voudrais bien mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour ça.

Pinou : Mais je peux te dire qui est l'auteur de cette conspiration envers toi.

Eyto : Et c'est qui ?

Pinou : Le Shampoing Après Rasage Head & Shoulders !

Eyto : Quoi !?

SARHS : Mince, tu as découvert la vérité !

SARHS : Je vais devoir te mousser très fort !

Pinou : Non, pas l'attaque trempette !

Pinou : Sherifa Luna, aide moi !

Sherifa : Il Avait Les Mots !

SARHS : Ah non, ah non, je fonds, je fonds !

Eyto : ...

Eyto : J'en ai marre.

Dieu : Eyto, ici Dieu.

Eyto : Dieu ?

Dieu : Ramène moi une bière steuplé, ilya le foot à la téloche !

Eyto : - -'

Eyto : Je suis voué à vivre cet Enfer combien de temps ?

Mary : C'est fini.

Eyto : Enfin !?

Mary : Oui, tu as appris la leçon.

Eyto : Mais quel leçon ?

Mary : Ah je ne t'entends pas, je passe sous un tunnel !

Eyto : On pas en conversation téléphone là.

Mary : CCLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCC ! ! !

* * *

 _ **Abracadabra !**_

* * *

Eyto se réveilla dans sa chambre, la tête sur son bureau.

Il venait de faire semble t-il un mauvais rêve, et il était 2H30 du mat d'après la vieille horloge accroché au mur qu'il avait piqué chez son ex.

Il souffla un bon coup en voyant que rien de ce qu'il avait vécu n'avait été réel.

"Il faut que j'arrête de manger des nouilles sauteuses à 23 heures moi, ça me fait faire des cauchemars."

Il remarqua alors qu'il s'était arrêté sur la recherche google du début de l'OS, juste devant le lien sur lequel il était censé avoir cliqué, menant au site avec un drôle de nom? Il était à nouveau intrigué par cette aide sortie de nul part.

"Bon bah cette fois ci je vais vraiment voir ce qu'ils ont à me proposer sur ce site."

Il cliqua à nouveau sur le lien.

* * *

 **Détective Conan Making Of**

* * *

 **Skype 78,5 -** Eyto dans le MK

Eyto : Eeeeeet mmmmmmmmmerde ! !


End file.
